


the only thing i want right now (is for you to stay).

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompts!, Sleepy Cuddles, They love each other, jeremy jean and kevin are happy and healthy and that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Kevin whined. "Jean, why are you so loud..."The room was empty, Jean and Kevin's clothes messy on the floor, Jeremy's sweatpants missing. The door was ajar, Jeremy's backpack hanging off of the handle. He hadn’t gone far, then.Where onearth...?





	the only thing i want right now (is for you to stay).

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

Morning was drawing to a close, leaking into the afternoon, and the sun shone in through thin curtains on the bed and across the boys' backs as they slept. It was must later than they usually would wake up, but they were due a lie-in, as far as they were concerned.

Jean grumbled in his sleep, hand brushing Kevin's jaw, resting against his nape. He groaned as he wrenched his eyes open, blinking at the sight before him. A pretty face, a handsome jaw, and an adorable personality to boot. Who could have asked for more?

And moreover, his other boyfriend, Jeremy-

Oh, he wasn't in bed.

Jean's heart suddenly jumped to his mouth, and he sat up, sheet dropping to his waist. "Huh? _Merde_ , Jeremy...?"

Kevin stirred, mumbling and reaching for Jean's thigh. "Ten more minutes..."

Jean stopped his movements, not wanting to disturb Kevin too much. "Jeremy? Where are you?"

Kevin whined. "Jean, why are you so _loud_..."

The room was empty, Jean and Kevin's clothes messy on the floor, Jeremy's sweatpants missing. The door was ajar, Jeremy's backpack hanging off of the handle. He hadn’t gone far, then.

Where on _earth_...?

He pressed a kiss to Kevin's hair, detangling the man's arm from around him. "I'll be right back, Kev."

Kevin latched onto Jean's bare thigh. "Jean, don't go, I'm cold..." He clearly wasn't, but he was quite needy in the mornings. Jean didn’t mind.

He chuckled. "I'm just going to check on Jer, and then I'll be back."

As Jean pulled on his boxers, he heard the door creak open. Jeremy stepped in with a tray, coffees and toasts plated and ready. "Good morning, handsomes!"

"Ah, there you are." Jean reached out to help him with the tray. “I was wondering where you’d gone to.”

Jeremy grinned brightly, and winked. "I was just making coffee... black for Kevin, soya for you, and cinnamon for myself. Did you enjoy sleeping in?"

Kevin turned, and yawned. "Until I was so rudely woken, yeah."

Jean kissed Jeremy in thanks, and then held Kevin's coffee out to him, rolling his eyes. "Here, Kevin "

Kevin blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What is this? Oh, fuck yes," he took a sip, and sighed happily. "Oh, _Jeremy_."

Jeremy giggled and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. Jean sat the tray to the bedside table, and leaned over to kiss Jeremy again. Kevin put his coffee to the side, and then pushed himself up against Jeremy’s side. "I love you, Jere."

Jeremy scooted over into arm's reach. "Yeah? You'd better!"

Kevin slipped his warm hand up Jeremy's back, tugging him at his hip under the shirt. "I do, I do! Of _course_ I do."

Jean scratched at his thighs and reached to tug on a loose shirt that he found on the floor. He was _almost_ sure that it was his own one. He raised an eyebrow at Kevin then, reaching out to touching the fabric of the hoodie that Kevin was wearing. "When did you put that on?"

Kevin looked down at his oversized Trojans sweater, by the smell and size clearly belonging to Jean. He shrugged. "I needed to pee in the middle of the night, I got cold. Walking around naked isn't fun when it's freezing, _babe_."

Jean rolled his eyes and then tugged the duvet over. "It looks good on you."

Kevin stuck out his tongue and then grinned. Jeremy sipped his own coffee and hummed as Kevin dragged his hand up and down his back. "Oh my god, Kevin, you're so _warm_."

"That's because he stole all of our clothes, and the blankets." Jean noted, and then dodged the pillow that Kevin tried to hit him with.

Kevin pouted at his loss, but then settled for kissing at Jeremy’s face quickly. "You’re amazing, you know that right?”

Jeremy giggled. "Stop, you're gonna make me spill my coffee! All I did was make breakfast!"

Jean reached over for a piece of toast, chewing on it. "Mm, and you did it _perfectly_."

Jeremy went red. "You guys are going to give me a huge ego one of these days."

"Naw, you're too selfless for that." drawled Kevin. "Exy’s own ball of sunshine, remember?”

Jean rolled his eyes. "Jere, you know how Kevin is in the mornings."

Kevin sipped his own coffee, and then huffed. "What’s that supposed to mean?”

"Yeah, he's like a cat." Jeremy yawned, and then took a sip of his coffee. "Cuddly and demanding attention."

Kevin whined. "Stop mocking me, guys!"

"Oh, we love you!" Jeremy squeezed his face with his hands, and then kissed him gently. Kevin pouted, but they both knew that he was only being difficult.

Eventually though, he conceded the point. "Mm, will I turn on the television?"

The other boys knew that Kevin wouldn't do that for them just after getting up, so Jeremy grabbed the remote and flicked it on. "I've got it, babe."

Kevin reached over him, grabbing his own shorts to put on. "Thanks, sweetie."

Jean wrapped an arm around him and chuckled. "What should we watch, Kev?"

"Anything," he mumbled. "As long as it's with you two..."

Jean held Kevin's cup to his lips, the boy drinking from it. The pair curled up into each other while Jeremy put on some sappy show, having to pull the two off each other to cuddle in with them. He settled himself in between them, letting them lean on his sides and keep him warm.

"Love you, Jere," said Jean, pressing a kiss to the back of his ear.

Jeremy snuggled back into him and then grinned. "Hey Kev, I thought you were going to get up early and go for a run?"

The man squinted at his digital clock, and then sighed. "Well, it's already half eleven, so, that's a no from me."

"We're bad influences on you."

"Oh, you know it..." Kevin leaned over to drop a kiss on Jeremy’s cheek. “I think I can learn to live with it, though.”


End file.
